


Dandelions' Bake Off Day

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parents ChanChen, Single Parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Chanyeol needs his daughter to attend that baking work shop with him so that she can develop her fine motor skills by kneading a dough while he uses the opportunity to lovingly stare at a special someone.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Dandelions' Bake Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> My sudden need to write something fluffy aside, the main inspiration for this fic came from [this NNG Baking video](https://youtu.be/Me_l4YZ9_kY).  
> I have also been listening to [Still Into You](https://youtu.be/OblL026SvD4) (because of all those boyfriend EXO edits) and Day6's [I Like You](https://youtu.be/daoMYJv8i0c) on repeat while plotting the story (but their lyrics aren't linked to any of the happenings here!)
> 
> This being said Happy Birthday Fiz! I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> As always, Thank you Ina, for betaing.
> 
> ENJOY ~

Chanyeol looks down at the small brochure at his hands, given to him by Mimi's teacher last Monday. It says _Dandelions' Bake Off Day_ with curvy letters, inviting all fathers to take their kids to school on Saturday, May 2nd, which happens to be this exact day.

"Baby, pleaseeeee…" He pleads again, kneeling on the floor and making puppy eyes at his tiny daughter.

"No, papa!" She says with the most serious tone a five year old can muster. One of her tiny pointer fingers are raised up while her other hand sassily rests on her hips as she reprimands her father. "Baking is for girly girls," She says. Her inability to pronounce "r" sounds not taking any seriousness away from her tone. "I am not a girly girl." She says in her pink fairy dress complete with a tutu and sparkly fairy wings.

"Right," Chanyeol says, "You are not a girly girl, sorry I forgot about that." Then he crawls on his hands and knees closer to where she stands in the middle of the living room, surrounded by tens of colorful animal plushies. "But baby, baking is not for girly girls only. Your uncle Kyungsoo makes you the best cookies, is he a girly girl?"

"Papa, don't be silly." Chanmi chuckles as if it was the funniest joke she has ever heard in her tiny life. "Shoo is a boy." She then says matter-of-factly, messing the pronunciation of Soo as always.

"Yes," Chanyeol agrees. "And he bakes so well, doesn't he?" He asks, trying his best to make a point.

"Then maybe you should go with Uncle Shoo, because he bakes _soooooo_ well." She replies before turning back to focusing on the marriage between her dragon and unicorn plushies.

Chanyeol is not ready to accept the defeat though. "But pumpkin," He objects, "This is a father-daughter baking workshop. I need my pretty daughter to bake with me." He says, feigned sadness is in his voice as he juts out his lower lip and looks at his daughter with big, pleading eyes. She falls for it. Chanyeol can see how she stops and looks at him, contemplating her father's words in her pretty brain. So he throws a better deal to the table to help her decide. "I promise I will do the most of the job, you can just sit beside me and play with Mr. Birdy." He says, referring to her purple dragon plushie who was named as a bird after an unfortunate incident.

"Papa!" Chanmi gasps, scandalized by the offer! "You can't do that. It is a fathe' doh-te'-"

"Father daughter," Chanyeol interrupts to correct her pronunciation.

"Father daughter bake shop," She says, correcting her pronunciation despite still missing the "r"s. "You," She points harshly at Chanyeol's chest with her pointer finger "are the father and I," She stops to point at herself this time "are the daughter. Of cou'se I have to bake! You can't do that alone! It is cheating!" She yells and Chanyeol has to bite back a sequel because his daughter is truly the cutest.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

He is so pretty. He is gorgeous. He is shining. A loose strand of black hair is falling onto his face, making Chanyeol’s hands itch to lean over the long table they are sharing and tuck it behind his ear. Then he is laughing, throwing his head back, his silvery voice filling the room, making Chanyeol feel all tingly and warm inside. Making him let out an involuntary sigh.

"Papa, you are not listening!" Chanmi's complaints snap Chanyeol out of his trance. His cheeks reddening when the object of his affections raises his head to look at them upon hearing the small girl's whining.

“I am sorry baby,” He tries to appease his sulky little chef. “What were you saying?”

“You are doing it wrong.” She complains before ordering. “Do it faster!”

Chanyeol, now that he got reminded of the task at hand, focuses back on whisking the butter and sugar. His small Mimi is wearing a yellow apron with their kindergarten logo printed on it, matching the green one Chanyeol was given before they started. Her hands are on her hips and she is examining the work her father is doing with hawk eyes and pursed lips on where she stands on top of a high stool.

“Aren’t you supposed to be counting the eggs we will add to the mix?” Chanyeol throws back to the little ball of sass. Too proud to admit that yes, he was supposed to be whisking a little bit faster if only he wasn’t distracted by the beauty of Kim Jongdae.

“I counted them. See, they are all here.” Mimi makes a show of stretching her hands towards the four white eggs, hand-picked from the excess amount of ingredients they are sharing with the other two occupants of their baking station; Jongdae and his son.

“Oh, yeah?” He mumbles as his arm muscles bulge with the effort he is putting into turning the butter-sugar mix pale and fluffy, just the way the middle-aged kindergarten teacher standing in the middle of all the baking stations instructed. “But I didn’t hear you counting them out loud. How will I be sure that you counted them right?”

Chanmi lets out a very loud, very scandalized gasp, complete with wide-open eyes and small hands raised to be put on her cheeks. A perfect picture of cutely shocked. “But I counted them out loud!”

 _Ah-oh!_ Was Chanyeol that mesmerized by Jongdae to not hear his own daughter who was standing right beside him? 

“She counted them out loud Chanyeol.” An angelic, amused voice confirms the little girl’s words. “I heard her.”

Chanyeol looks at Jongdae, an awkward hand going to his nape because he is truly embarrassed by his own slip-up. Jongdae must think Chanyeol is a dumb, inattentive, neglectful father now. Before Chanyeol can open his mouth to save his image as a parent, his little demon starts loudly reprimanding him. “See, JyeonDay heard me.” She says, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at her father murderously. “Papa, you didn’t listen me!”

“I am sorry sugar plum.” He mumbles, embarrassed beyond belief because he can’t believe he is getting scolded by his five year old in front of his crush! “But his name is Jongdae. Jo-ng-dae. And he is older than you, you can’t call him by his name.” He says, trying to look like the responsible parent he usually is by focusing on educating his child on correct spelling and social titles.

Chanmi hums. Looking at Jongdae who, as if feeling the stares, stops helping his son at removing the egg shells from their batter and smiles at the little girl. “Is Jyoondae an uncle or an oppa?” She leans towards her father and asks in a whisper.

The little chuckle Jongdae lets out tells Chanyeol that he heard the question. Chanmi is still struggling with the concept of whispering, always sounding too loud. So Chanyeol turns towards Jongdae with a raised eyebrow, leaving the decision to him. Jongdae looks at the taller male with an almost shy smile before replying the small girl. “Uncle Jongdae is fine, sweetheart.”

“Uncle JyeonDae heard me count them.” She tells her father before turning towards Jongdae with one of her adorable smiles, showing off her dimples. “Right uncle JyunDae?”

Jongdae coos at the adorable mis-pronunciation of his name. “Yes, baby, you did such a good job.” Chanyeol’s heart flutters inside his chest upon seeing them interact so cutely, so lovingly.

“I did a good job too, right, Baba?” Daeseok, Jongdae’s son, interrupts the moment, looking up at Jongdae with wide, innocent eyes.

“Yes, of course you did, Love.” Jongdae answers in a heartbeat before leaning down and putting a kiss on the tip of his tiny nose, causing the little kid to let out high-pitched giggles.

While Jongdae is being all lovey dovey with his son and focusing on following the recipe at hand correctly, Chanyeol is arguing with his little sassy monster who is still not over the earlier incident.

“Papa you should listen to me carefully.” She says in a judging tone, shaking her head in disapproval, making one of the two buns on her head loosen.

Chanyeol quickly cleans his hands on a small towel and tries to fix her hair. “Sorry baby, I was distracted. I am going to listen you reaaaaally carefully from now on.” The answer appeases Chanmi enough to make her focus back on the task at hand; measuring the flour.

“Your papa was like this back in high school as well.” Jongdae starts with a laugh, getting the father-daughter duo’s attention. “He was always so distracted in class to listen the teachers.”

Jongdae’s laugh is so loud and bright that it is making Chanyeol feel tingly, a fluttering feeling of uncontrollable happiness is bubbling inside him. He tries to mask that feeling with a feigned disapproval. “Don’t tell her these stories. I don’t want to be a bad example!”

“Oh I am sorry!” Jongdae exclaims with an amused voice before turning back to Chanmi to continue in an exaggeratedly cheerful voice. “He was an exemplary student! He always studied so hard and never ever even attempted to or taught about persuading me into ditching a class to go have some ice cream or play basketball with him!”

“Yah!” Chanyeol yells but it is hard to get mad when Jongdae is laughing so hard, truly enjoying making fun of Chanyeol. He can’t help but laugh along with him. 

“You ate ice cream with Papa?” Chanmi asks, interrupting their laughter. “But why? You are not his friend.” She says in her trademark know-it-all tone. “Because I know _all_ his friends.”

“But we were friends in high school.” Jongdae objects before looking at Chanyeol, a bashful smile suddenly adoring his beautiful face, replacing the playful, teasing laughter. “And we can be friends again. Right?”

The shy tone Jongdae uses while asking the question makes Chanyeol squeal inside. He can feel his cheeks hurting with how hard he is smiling at Jongdae. “Right.” He dumbly answers, just as bashful.

“What is hi school?” Daeseok interrupts their bubble, looking from one adult to another as Jongdae and Chanyeol awkwardly averts their eyes from each other.

“It is a school for big kids, baby.” Jongdae answers at the end, clearing his throat. “You and Mimi will go there when you are old enough for that.”

“Aahh…” Daeseok nods solemnly, pursing his lips as if he already hates the prospect of pursuing education as a big kid. He is such an adorable cutie pie. Chanyeol wants to bite his cheeks.

“You shouldn’t call me Mimi.” Chanmi, Chanyeol’s little, sassy, rude monster scolds Jongdae. Chanyeol wants to face palm. “Only Papa calls me Mimi. And granny. And uncle Nini. And Shoo. And…” She starts counting… basically everyone she knows, making Jongdae laugh as Chanyeol shakes his head in amusement. “They call me Mimi, because I love them. You can’t call me Mimi.”

Chanyeol is scandalized. “Baby, you are being rude!”

“No, no, it is okay Chanyeol.” Jongdae smiles and waves it away. “I appreciate Chanmi’s honesty. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable around me.” Then he directs his attention at Chanmi and apologizes with the sweetest of the smiles. “I am really sorry. I will be careful and call you as Chanmi from now on Princess.”

“Don’t call me a princess either.” Chanyeol actually face palms this time. Chanmi is a handful, yes, but can’t she try to be a respectful adorable angel for only this once, for the sake of not scaring his father’s future, potential boyfriend away? “I want to be a pirate. Not a princess.”

“Oh you want to be a pirate?” Jongdae, bless his soul, exclaims in an excited tone as if he is not getting scolded by a one-meter tall little girl. “Did you know that Seokie wants to be a merman?” He asks, pointing at his son who raises his head from his own mixing bowl upon being addressed. “I think you two will get along well.”

“But he doesn’t look like a mermaid.” Chanmi objects, regarding Daeseok with curious eyes. “He doesn’t have a tail.”

“I am not a mermaid, I am a merman.” Daeseok corrects, “And my tail only appears when I am in the water.” He says as if it was an absurd question, as if everyone was supposed to know this information already. Jongdae chuckles as he pats Daeseok’s head in amusement, getting flour on the kid’s hair in the process.

“Why?” Mimi asks, looking all sorts of confused while she passes the baking soda to his father who is watching the entire interaction with a soft smile.

“Because I can’t walk in the school with my tail.” Daeseok answers matter-of-factly.

Mimi lets out an “Aahhh” in understanding, Chanyeol can see her processing this information in her pretty little head before she turns towards her father to declare; “Papa I want to be a merman as well, they grow tails while taking a bath!”

And who is Chanyeol to crash her dreams? He laughs and coos at her, but also makes a mental note to order her a fake mermaid tail.

  
  


Chanyeol is a hard-working guy. A determined all-rounder who can do whatever he puts his mind into. He also takes his role as a _super father_ very seriously. So when Chanmi says that she wants to cut the dough in the shape of flowers (because they are _prettier than circles_ ) he takes it as a challenge to be achieved despite not having any flower-shaped cookie cutters. He immediately goes to the business, finding some cardboards around, drawing flower after flower on them until he figures out the right shape and size, cuts it out and declares it to be their template. The rest is only putting the flower-shaped template on the rolled out dough and using a knife to cut the dough under it by carefully following the line of the flower.

Chanmi is very happy with the end result as they put their pretty flowers onto a tray. And Jongdae and Daeseok, who are newly rolling out their own dough, are fairly impressed.

“Wow, you are really good at that!” Jongdae exclaims, gaining a self-confident and proud smile from Chanyeol, and a lot of whining from Daeseok who asks Jongdae to make hearts from their dough.

While Chanyeol and Chanmi wait for their turn to put their tray on the oven (there are not enough ovens for every father-child pair to use) Chanyeol puts his elbows on the table, cups his own cheeks and enjoys the adorable sight of Jongdae bickering with his son while struggling with a big piece of cardboard he is trying to cut. They both are so very adorable. Pouty lips and expressive eyebrows, sulking so adorably and batting their eyelashes to each other whenever they try to win an argument over the other. That’s a very different dynamic than his and Chanmi’s. In theirs, Chanmi doesn’t need pouting or whining as she gets her way by force. A result of being spoiled rotten by her father and grandparents for years. It is only Chanyeol who uses the sad puppy faces which, more often than not, doesn’t work either.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae’s voice snaps Chanyeol out of his thoughts. The shorter is showing a heart shaped cardboard piece and a messed up dough to him. “Can you help us with this?”

And how can Chanyeol say no to him?

“I will hold the heart stable, you just need to follow its edge carefully,” Chanyeol instructs, putting the cardboard template on the dough and holding it stable there as he hands the knife to Jongdae who sighs with a mumble of “That was what I was trying to do for the last ten minutes!” Chanyeol’s chuckles cut short as Jongdae steps forward and gets to the job. Chanyeol didn’t realize how _close_ they would be standing to make this work before offering to help. Jongdae is focused on the task at hand, brows furrowed, lips jutted out in a pout, and Chanyeol is able to see all the moles decorating his temples and count each of his eyelashes.

He doesn't dare breath. Heart running a marathon and Chanyeol is afraid that Jongdae will be able to hear it.

When Jongdae finally looks up to utter something Chanyeol panics and looks down at the dough. Not even hearing what Jongdae is saying. “Let me help you,” he mutters. He doesn’t know what he is doing. His body is moving on its own accord and suddenly Chanyeol has his hand wrapped around Jongdae’s tiny - _why are his hands so tiny, God!_ \- hand, helping him move the knife in the right direction.

His hands are sweating, his cheeks are burning, his heart- _Oh my god, can his heart just calm down?_

“I- I think,” The little stutter in Jongdae’s voice makes Chanyeol look up at him. _Oh my, they are so close! Just why are they so close?_ He can feel Jongdae’s breath on his face, he can see his lips parting, no sound coming out. He looks up at Jongdae’s eyes, but the shorter is looking at Chanyeol’s lips only. Did Chanyeol say something? Or is he just wondering why Chanyeol is breathing so fast? Because Chanyeol is breathing fast. His hand around Jongdae’s is tingling with electricity.

On god, _Kim Jongdae is so pretty!_

“Baba your cheeks are red!” Daeseok’s statement snaps them out of the trance they were in. They both get flustered. Stepping away from each other while muttering nonsense no one listens. “Come, let me kiss your cheekies!” Daeseok continues, opening his arms wide for his father and Jongdae mindlessly leans down towards his son, letting the small kid put a big smooch on his red cheek.

Chanyeol already misses the feeling of holding Jongdae’s hand. “I- I think your knife is not sharp enough.” He mutters when he collects himself. “Here, you can take ours.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae mutters back while taking the offered object from Chanyeol’s hands. He doesn’t dare look up at the taller’s face in the process. Especially since his cheeks are still red.

  
  


Both their trays are out of the oven, cooling down in the corner of their baking station when their burning cheeks finally cool down and they ease back into a casual conversation. Sharing stories about their kids, who in turn takes over the conversation and starts talking about their favourite food, colors and cartoon characters. The adults happily indulge and follow the kids’ lead in the conversation.

It is when Chanmi is talking about what Chanyeol cooked last night that Jongdae stops whisking the chocolate cream mixture briefly to look up at Chanyeol with a soft smile on his lips and reminiscence in his eyes. “Remember that time in freshman year when you invited everyone to have a sleepover at yours?” He asks.

Chanyeol hums as a response, a small smile appearing on his face as well.

“And how you failed to cook even some rice for us?” Jongdae continues, voice taking a teasing edge. Chanyeol laughs because yes, he can remember that big failure of his like it was yesterday. “I could never know you would grow up to be so talented in the kitchen. Just look at you!” Jongdae points at the way Chanyeol is whisking his own mixture with one hand while holding a bowl of hot milk in the other, pouring it carefully to the mixture, while also keeping an eye on Mimi who is chopping the chocolates with a small, baby blue knife. “You are so good at this!”

Chanyeol is getting shy under the praises but he still manages to send a confident smile at Jongdae’s way. “Being a father to a picky eater teaches you a few things along the way.” Then he adds in an amused tone. “I will also let you know that I am the best cook in that friend circle now.”

Jongdae throws his head back and lets out an amused laugh. He is about to ask whether the aforementioned friend circle still includes Do Kyungsoo who was a marvelous chef even at such a young age, when Chanmi swipes back the hairs falling onto her face and looks at Jongdae with her pretty eyes, a perfect replica of his father. “Uncle Dae?” She asks. She dropped the first part of Jongdae’s name a while ago, after getting tired of constantly being corrected by her father.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jongdae asks back, attentive as always. 

"You said you were papa's friend?” The little girl starts, a hint of confusion is present in her tone. “Why did I not see you before?"

"It is because I am an old friend.” Jongdae smiles, putting the pan at his hand down to let Daeseok pour the chopped chocolate pieces into it. “We couldn’t have a chance to stay in touch after high school, that's why you didn’t see me around much.”

Chanmi hums, mulling over the answer but the next question comes from Daeseok. "You don’t see your old friends?" He asks, pouting at the thought, looking up at his father with saddened puppy eyes.

Chanyeol chuckles. It is understandable that the concept of old and new friends is hard for kids to grasp as they haven't had enough social experience in life yet.

"That's a complicated concept.” Jongdae starts to explain in a serious but soft tone. One thing Chanyeol observed today was how Jongdae always takes every little question from the kids so seriously and tries to answer them as truthfully and clearly as possible. Always with a soft tone and a loving gaze. Never getting tired or frustrated with the influx of questions. Always so patient and soft. _Just how much more amazing and admirable a person can get? What is Chanyeol supposed to do other than falling harder?_

“Most of the time, yes, you don’t see your old friends much,” Jongdae continues, looking from one kid to another, “But sometimes you can hear news about them, about what they are up to or how they are doing.” He then addresses Chanmi, “Like how I heard your father was back in Korea with a baby, with you, even though I wasn’t living here back then and we were not in contact with your father.” Chanyeol raises an involuntary eyebrow while the kids nod. Did Jongdae really hear about him? From who? Chanyeol can’t help but wish that he had someone who would bring him news from Jongdae as well. Someone who would tell him how Jongdae was doing once in a while, whenever Chanyeol was getting a little bit too nostalgic, a little bit too curious. “And sometimes you meet with your old friends again and try to keep in touch and restore your friendship." Jongdae ends his speech but both parents can see that the concept is still too vague and complicated for the kids.

"What Uncle Jongdae is trying to say is,” Chanyeol tries his chance when Mimi looks up at him, trying to convey her confusion by pouting. “We lived so far away from each other after high school, and that's why we couldn’t visit each other. But now that we are living closer and you and Daeseok are friends, your Uncle Jongdae and I are seeing each other again. We are friends again." He says, softly gazing at Jongdae as he hopes for the last statement to come true with his whole heart.

Both kids let out simultaneous “ahh”s. Jongdae sends a smile and two thumbs ups at Chanyeol for the simple way he used to explain the situation, gaining himself a satisfied wink from the taller male. "Daeseok is not my friend." Chanmi reacts first. Not in a mean way, but in her iconic matter-of-fact tone, wanting to correct her father.

Chanyeol is about to scold her for being rude but Daeseok, bless his little, angelic soul, beats him to it. "But I want to be your friend." He says with a wide smile, not offended even a bit. Making both parents coo at him. _So precious._

Chanmi hums, thinking about it for a minute before smiling wide enough to show off her dimples. “Okay then you can be my friend, but we need to make friendship bracelets first." She says, showing the colorful bracelet adoring her right arm. “Me and Eunji have these because we are best friends. You need one too.”

“Can mine be purple?” Daeseok asks, getting excited with the prospect of having his own colorful beads messily put on a string.

Mimi gasps, excitement shining through her eyes. “I love purple too!”

  
  


Not long after that, Chanmi and Daeseok are running away from the table, to find Eunji at the other end of the classroom, working on her own chocolate cream with her father, because Chanmi thinks Daeseok should befriend Eunji as well, if they are all going to be best friends.

That’s how Chanyeol and Jongdae find themselves alone with each other for the first time in… _forever_.

It is awkward for a moment. Both focusing on their own tasks while constantly stealing glances at each other, and occasionally catching the other looking. It is Chanyeol who is clearing his throat and attempting to start a casual conversation at the end. "Daeseok seems like he is adapting to the school well."

Jongdae brightens at the comment, a wide, content smile spreading on his face, making his kitty curls even more prominent while his eyes get lost in crescents, showing how happy he is with the situation. "He is really doing so well, right? His Korean is improving so fast as well!"

"I am so glad to see him warming up to the life here.” Chanyeol is genuine in what he is saying. “And it is still fairly early as well. I am sure he will do so much better in a few months.” He adds, gaining an even wider smile from Jongdae who looks towards where the kids went to. Eyes searching for his little angel. “Mimi and her friends get regular play dates, maybe you can start bringing him there, I am sure it will help him?" Chanyeol tentatively asks, getting Jongdae’s attention back on himself. Jongdae is so blindingly bright and pretty that Chanyeol has to focus on wiping the surface he is working on to avoid staring at him too much.

“That's an amazing idea Chanyeol!” Jongdae’s excited voice rings in his ears. “Thank you!"

“It is on every Saturdays,” He says before nervously licking his lips and adding. “I can send you the details if you can give me your number?”

“Oh you are right, we never had the chance to exchange our numbers!” Jongdae’s willingness to exchange numbers and keep in touch is so palpable in the way he brightens up at the offer and immediately hands his phone to Chanyeol. It eases Chanyeol’s nerves. Makes him smile, makes him feel like he just won an award as he puts his phone back to his pocket a few minutes later with Jongdae’s number saved in it.

It also makes him bolder. "Really though," He continues, it feels like the smile adoring his face is a permanent part of his facial features at this point. "How is the settling in going on? It has been only two months after all." He wants to ask if Jongdae needs help with anything but doesn’t want to cross any lines either. They are not that close. _Yet._

"It is going fine.” Jongdae chirps back. “Daeseok is enjoying being close to his grandparents and being spoiled by them daily. My new job is paying less but the working hours are much more flexible than my previous job so we get so much father-son time these days." He starts counting, telling some interesting anecdotes about their move in, about their new neighbors and how nice they are, about their small but cozy house with the cutest garden ever and about the flowers Jongdae is planning to plant in spring. "I feel like returning here was really the right choice. We both needed it." He tells at the end softly, unaware of the way the taller male is melting inside by listening him talk so excitedly and lively in that lovely voice of his.

Chanyeol is a soft mess inside. His stomach is full with butterflies while his heart is full with warmth just by being close to Jongdae, gazing at his happy face and listening to his honey voice. "I am glad to hear that." He sighs out more than says. And then he adds, because he can’t hold it back; "It is nice to have you back here."

Jongdae is sending him a sunny, bashful smile. “It is nice to be back home." It makes literal flowers bloom inside Chanyeol’s chest. It feels like the sun is suddenly shining brighter. It feels like he is carrying a ball of happiness, joy and hope inside him, expanding and growing each and every moment he spends beside Kim Jongdae.

It feels like pure happiness.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

The cakes are supposed to be topped with the chocolate cream and then decorated with simple chocolate disks. The kids find it boring. Jongdae lets Daeseok run wild with the decoration while Chanyeol is trying to make the best, the most perfect cakes. That’s why Jongdae is not surprised when Chanmi ditches her father and joins Jongdae and Daeseok in the other end of the table.

Chanyeol bites back a soft smile and acts like he is hurt for being abandoned by his one and only precious daughter. Chanmi giggles and sends him a flying kiss as the only form of apology. Jongdae and Daeseok are laughing hard at the father-daughter duo’s antics when Chanyeol doesn’t accept the kiss and declares war by claiming that he will make the prettiest flower-shaped cakes but won’t let Chanmi eat any.

“Don’t listen to him, sweetheart.” Jongdae appeases the little girl. “We will make pretty cakes as well _and_ we will have fun doing them.”

The first part of Jongdae’s statement is proven false when the kids veto his offer of decorating the cakes with white chocolate pieces and topping it with cherries.

"No we should make them green!” Daeseok claims. “Like really green!” 

“Like my shoes?" Chanmi asks pointing at her neon green Nikes.

“Yes, just like that!” Daeseok exclaims before looking up at Jongdae, asking for his approval.

Jongdae sighs, accepting his fate of being one of the creators of the ugliest cakes to come out of this workshop. “We will need food coloring for our alien cakes then.”

“They are not alien cakes.” Daeseok objects.

Jongdae hums, tilting his head to the side cutely and looking down at the love of his life with an amused smile. “But they will be as green as aliens.”

Mimi chuckles. “Uncle Dae, not all aliens are green.” She corrects, shaking her head in amusement. It is as if she can’t believe that Jongdae is naive enough to say something like this. “There are aliens with so many different colors."

Jongdae suppresses the urge to bite her dimpled cheeks and settles with bopping her tiny noise, making her let out loud giggles. "Oh yeah," He mumbles, amused. "Like what?"

“Like," Mimi starts listing all the colors she knows off "…the coffee color, the melon color, the kimchi color,…"

Jongdae and Chanyeol are looking at each other with wide smiles, amused but also enamored by the little girl’s antics.

"Aren't melons just yellow?" Chanyeol asks.

"No they are a dull yellow. That's different." She claims with a sassy attitude, not even sparing a glance at her father, as if she is judging him for not knowing this.

"Oh sorry, I didn’t know that." Chanyeol indulges her princess. “I really should start learning these things, don’t I?”

“Yes, Papa, you need to learn.” She approves, finally sending an angelic smile at her father who is mirroring her dimpled smile, as Jongdae coos over their cuteness in the background.

  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t want to make this comparison. He doesn’t want to start dreaming so early. Yet, neither his heart nor his mind listen him as they are melting in happiness, constantly pointing out how they resemble a small, cute, happy family. He has Daeseok on his shoulders (the little boy approached him earlier and asked him shyly how it feels to be that tall, so Chanyeol let him experience it firsthand) while holding Mimi to his chest with one arm. His other hand is holding the tray containing their very ugly and colorful desserts. Jongdae is standing one step ahead of him, holding his phone up to take a selfie of them all, his other hand is making a V beside his cute, apple cheeks.

They take more photos as they pack their desserts into small boxes to take them home. The kids have flour and sugar all over themselves despite Chanyeol’s efforts of cleaning them as best as he could while Jongdae thanks the teacher for organising such a nice event. It feels too soon to be leaving already. The time passes so fast when you truly enjoy it.

When they reach the school gates, they hesitate. Awkward. Talking about nonsense, just for the sake of prolonging the moment. None wanting to take the first step and leave. Not yet. But no goodbye can be delayed for so long. When they finally turn away from each other, about to walk towards their separate ways, Chanyeol stops. It feels all too familiar. He doesn’t dare to turn back and look, not knowing that Jongdae is doing the same thing a few steps behind him, as he tries to gather his courage.

“Jongdae,”

“Chanyeol,”

They yell at the same time, turning towards each other.

It is awkward for a second. Chanyeol rubs his neck nervously while Jongdae is biting his lower lip. Then Jongdae is awkwardly laughing. “You first.”

Chanyeol wants to say the same thing but he is so afraid of missing this chance. So he steps forward, dragging Mimi behind him as he approaches Jongdae and Daeseok. "Mimi and I are going to eat in that cute cafe we really like.” He stops to wet his lips, throat feeling suddenly too dry to be doing any talking. “They have food. I mean they have good food.” He mumbles dumbly, gaining a chuckle from Jongdae. He smiles back, not being able to hold it back. “They have spaghetti selections and chickens and a huge salad bar and they have this really big play area for the kids as well. Daeseok will love it. I mean Mimi loves it so I think Daeseok might love it as well, so if you want to join us, it would be nice?" He rushes the first part of his speech, talking too fast for anyone to catch, just to finish it in such a low voice. Looking at Jongdae shyly. Begging with his puppy eyes for him to say _yes_.

And Jongdae doesn’t even waste a second before granting his wish. "Yes, yeah that sounds lovely. We would love to join you.” He is talking as fast and as excitedly as Chanyeol was doing before he also gets shy. “I mean Daeseok will love it, right Seokkie?"

"But Baba you said we would get pizza?" Daeseok objects with a pout causing Chanyeol to exclaim loudly: "They have pizza there!"

Biting down on his lip is no more effective on keeping Jongdae’s smiles in check. He can’t help but have this huge smile on his face as he looks up at Chanyeol behind his long eyelashes. “Then it is settled?"

"Yeah uhm,” Chanyeol mumbles, brain short circuiting. All he is able to do is smile back at Jongdae, all teeth and dimples. “Did you come here with your car?"

"No it is just a five minute walk from our house, so yeah..." Jongdae mumbles back.

"We can take my car then,” Chanyeol exclaims before getting shy again. “If it is okay with you, of course." So awkward, so nervous, so flustered, so shy.

Jongdae giggles. “Only if it is okay with Chanmi and Seokie as well.” He says jokingly.

“Uncle Dae,” Chanmi looks up, startling the adults who are so lost in each other despite being aware of the two pair of eyes looking up at them. “You can call me Mimi.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae look back up at each other. Smiles are wider and brighter as if it was possible.

“Shall we get going then?” Chanyeol is asking, pure joy is visible in his voice as he boldly offers his hand to Jongdae who looks bewildered for a second. Then he is sighing out, “Yes, yes, let’s go.” as he takes the offered hand, his other hand holding Daeseok.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

[15 Years Ago]

Chanyeol awkwardly stands at the corner of the long corridor, still wearing his graduation gown and fidgeting where he stands while he impatiently waits for Kim Jongdae to come out of the men’s bathroom he disappeared into five minutes ago.

The next two minutes feel like hours to Chanyeol, heart beating frantically, feet stepping up and down the empty corridor of the high-school he has officially graduated from a few hours ago. Nervous. Jittery. Excited. And maybe a little bit stupid for doing this. Today of all days!

He was about to chicken out and run away when he hears someone softly exclaim “Oh,” Then a question in a soft voice. “Hey Chanyeol, how are you doing?” Then a sunny smile. “Sorry I couldn’t greet you in the ceremony. It was…” He makes a vague gesture with his hands, trying to find the right word to describe what he wants to express before giving up. Giggling bashfully.

Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat and his brain struggles to register the words while looking at Jongdae’s pretty face. His answer comes a little bit late, making the air surrounding them simply awkward. “Uh-uhm,” He stutters, “Hey Jongdae.”

“Hey,” Jongdae smiles back, making that soft expression with his eyebrows, patiently waiting for the awkward giant to talk. Chanyeol had an unexpected growth spurt earlier that year, making him tower over the entire student population of their humble high school. When they used to hang out regularly in freshman year, they didn't have this much height difference. It now feels strange for Jongdae to be looking so up to smile at him.

“I-” Chanyeol starts, forcing his brain to come up with a _normal_ conversation starter to dispute the unusual awkwardness between them. “I heard you are going to China,” He says at the end, repeating the words he heard earlier that day from a friend. “Congratulations! You worked really hard to secure that scholarship all year long.”

“Yeah, I am! I got the acceptance letter a few days ago.” Jongdae excitedly answers, smiling so, _so_ widely. Happiness brightly shining in his eyes, making Chanyeol’s breath hitch. “And I heard you are going to Japan!” He adds, sounding even more excited than before. “I am so happy for you!”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol blushes. Then he averts his eyes and focuses on his messily tied shoes to hide his red cheeks. “It was my father’s idea. You know he studied there so he wants me to study there as well.” He mumbles. Why is he being so awkward? Why did he start with 'you know'? Does Jongdae even remember that information? Senior year has been hectic for both of them. They drifted so much apart from each other.

Jongdae takes one step closer towards the taller and puts his small hand on his arm, not knowing how that small gesture makes the younger’s heartbeat skyrocket. “I am sure you will do an amazing job there.”

“I will miss you!” Chanyeol blurts out. Surprising both himself and the shorter male. They both blush, and stutter out nonsense until Jongdae starts cutely laughing, shutting Chanyeol up by simply being mesmerizing.

“I will miss you too, Chanyeol.” Jongdae says at the end, a pink tint to his cheeks as he shyly bites his lower lip, looking at Chanyeol’s chest, but not daring to raise his eyes to look at his face. So shy. So pretty.

Chanyeol will really miss him. He missed him all year long, when they were in the same school grounds, how much more he will miss him from countries apart?

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say next. What was he supposed to say? There was something he came here to say. What was it? His mind is wiped blank. He stutters. As awkward as always. Mumbles some nonsense for a while until Jongdae, _finally_ , dares to look up, right into Chanyeol’s eyes. Still with that small, cute smile.

Chanyeol takes a huge breath. Then a step forward. Jongdae doesn’t step away, but looks into Chanyeol’s eyes with confusion. Chanyeol takes another breath and gathers his courage. Jongdae is startled when he feels Chanyeol’s lips on his cheek, a brief and soft touch to the corner of his lips. The touch disappears as fast as it comes. But the tingling feeling remains. So as the blush on both their cheeks. The atmosphere turns awkward within seconds, both a stuttering mess, can’t even look into each other’s eyes as they rumble about irrelevant things.

Chanyeol’s heart is running a marathon inside his chest. Jongdae has butterflies fluttering and dandelions growing inside him.

Who will take the next step? Should Chanyeol take the next step? 

They hear steps, a group of people approaching. And just like that the moment passes.

“Jongdae hyung, we were looking for you.” Someone says. Jongdae utters a reply back but not even Chanyeol, who is still lingering so close can hear it.

The next moment, each of them are taking a step back, simultaneously.

“I- I will see you around.” Chanyeol says, the words coming out more like a question.

“Yeah,” Jongdae mumbles. “In the summer break maybe?” He looks at Chanyeol with the leftover redness in his cheeks, sending a small, insecure smile. Chanyeol doesn’t know how things work in China. He is not even sure how things work in Japan. Will their holidays even collide?

He hopes for it.

“Yeah, we should hang out next summer.” Not this one though. Chanyeol has a flight on Friday, going to his grandparents’ for a visit. Jongdae’s flight to China is the Monday before Chanyeol returns, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun talking about it.

“We definitely should.” Jongdae replies. A hopeful edge to his smile. The same hope blossoms inside Chanyeol’s chest as well, and it stays there long after Jongdae disappears in the corner following his cousins. That hope keeps his chest warm. Keeps him grounded, although he lingers around, wanting to go after Jongdae. For what? He doesn’t know.

He also doesn’t know Jongdae doing the same, looking behind multiple times, contemplating to give an excuse to Jongin and Sehun and walk back.

Neither of them takes the next step. Too shy, too insecure, and maybe too hopeful about the future.

The hope remains inside them, safe and secure within their warm hearts. It justifies them not taking that step. Because they will have another chance. 

In the future.

They know.

_They hope._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Share your thoughts with me in the form of KUDOS and COMMENTS!!
> 
> (Or alternatively, come talk to me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nesibe_BJedi) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Nesibe))


End file.
